東方レイマリQUEST
|publicacion = Agosto 10 de 2012 (Comiket 82) |pistas = 11 + 10 + 11 = 32 |duracion = Disco 1: 46:55 Disco 2: 49:29 Disco 3: 50:42 Total: 02:27:06 |catalogo = n/a |genero = Vocal, Pop, Chiptune, Rock, Metalcore, Death Metal melódico, Pop Rock, House, Techno, Denpa, Trance, Proglifting Trance, Balada, Eurobeat, Orquestal |sitio web = Enlace}} Archivo:Touhou_Reimari_QUEST_banner.png Touhou Reimari QUEST ~ Reimu "Become my servant, Marisa" Marisa "I refuse!...da ze!!"~ ( Touhou Reimari QUEST ~Reimu "Kono Waga no Mono to Nari Nasai, Marisa yo" Marisa "Daga Kotowaru!... da ze !!"~) es un álbum de música de ''Toranoan''a publicado el 10 de agosto de 2012 (Comiket 82). Es un álbum vocal que cuenta con arreglos de Highly Responsive to Prayers, Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream, Lotus Land Story, Mystic Square, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Perfect Cherry Blossom, Immaterial and Missing Power, Imperishable Night, Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Shoot the Bullet, Mountain of Faith, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Subterranean Animism, Undefined Fantastic Object, Fairy Wars, Ten Desires y Shuusou Gyoku de la serie Seihou Project. El álbum siendo parte de de Toranoana junto con el juego, una galería de fondos de pantalla e historias por más de 80 artistas, es un álbum recopilatorio que consta de 3 CDs con arreglos de Touhou por 31 círculos doujin de música. Staff ;Producción :''Toranoana'' ;Círculos :Crest :forespireo :''Tennenjemini'' :A-One :DiGiTAL WiNG + Halozy :FELT :Minstrel :UNDEAD CORPORATION : |Sunao Yoshikawa}} :''Heta no Yokozuki'' :Liz Triangle :Attrielectrock :Innocent Key :C-CLAYS :Equator :''Rokugen Alice'' :SYNC.ART'S :EastNewSound :Foreground Eclipse :TAMAONSEN :Honey Pocket :RD-Sounds :dBu music :BUTAOTOME :IRON ATTACK! :Seventh Heaven MAXION :Yuuhei Satellite :Register6 :Silver Forest :SOUND HOLIC :GET IN THE RING ;Ilustración : Pistas Disco 1 *01. Page on Dream (05:03) **arreglos: JeetSingh (Crest) **letras: |Oboro-yan}} **vocalista: Cherose, Lyn-A **género: Pop ** |Voile, the Magic Library}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *02. (04:39) **''"Isn't That the Boss!? I'm Gonna Beat It Up!"'' **arreglos: |Camellia}} ([[ふぉれすとぴれお|'forespireo']]) **letras: |Camellia}} **vocalista: |Nanahira}}, |Misya}} **voz: **género: Chiptune ** |Youkai Domination}} ** |A Maiden's Illusionary Funeral ~ Necro-Fantasy}} ** |Necrofantasia}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *03. What wonderful treasure! (04:29) **arreglos: |Camellia}} (forespireo) **letras: |Youno Yoshimi}} (IOSYS) **vocalista: |Aihara Yuuki}}, |Aihara Chihiro}} ([[天然ジェミニ|''Tennenjemini]]) **género: Pop ** |The Gensokyo The Gods Loved}} ** |Akutagawa Ryuunosuke's Kappa ~ Candid Friend}} **fuente: Mountain of Faith ** |Magus Night}} **fuente: *04. '''Sky Parade' (03:59) **arreglos: Yassie (A-One) **letras: Rute **vocalista: |Takahito Rute Koshida}} **guitarra: |Yoshi}} **género: Rock ** |Wind God Girl}} **fuente: Shoot the Bullet ** |The Youkai Mountain ~ Mysterious Mountain}} **fuente: Mountain of Faith *05. One more time (05:14) **arreglos: katsu + |sumijun}} (DiGiTAL WiNG) + (Halozy) **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: YURICa, (cordelia) **género: Pop ** Japanize Dream...|Sakura, Sakura ~ Japanize Dream...}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *06. Life (03:59) **arreglos: NAGI☆ (FELT) **letras: |Maika}} **vocalista: |Maika}} **género: Pop ** |Eastern Heaven of Scarlet Perception}} **fuente: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody *07. (05:52) **''Radiesthesia'' **arreglos: yuta (Minstrel) **letras: yuta **vocalista: LIQU@。 **guitarra: yuta **synth: gyapich **género: Metalrock cinemático ** |A Tiny, Tiny, Clever Commander}} **fuente: Undefined Fantastic Object *08. Haul Me Up (03:57) **arreglos: |Pine Tree}} (UNDEAD CORPORATION) **letras: |Akemi}} **vocalista: |Akemi}}, |West Village}} (AFTER ZERO) **género: Death Metal melódico, Metal Rock **título original: Strawberry Crisis!! **fuente: Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream *09. (04:11) **''Unlock Mont'' **arreglos: |Sunao Yoshikawa}} **letras: |Araki Keiichirou}} **vocalista: |Araki Keiichirou}} **guitarra: |Yamada Takaoki}} ** genre: Pop Rock ** |U.N. Owen was Her?}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *10. (05:26) **''Mere NPCs'' **arreglos: |Taniya Raku}} ([[へたのよこずき|''Heta no Yokozuki]]) **letras: |Taniya Raku}} **vocalista: |Aya}} **coro: |Taniya Raku}}, |Tamaya}} **guitarra acústica: |azitsuketamago}} **género: (Heiwa) ** |Beware the Umbrella Left There Forever}} **fuente: Undefined Fantastic Object ** |Let’s Live in a Lovely Cemetery}} **fuente: Ten Desires *11. ' ' ''(06:36) **''Gensokyo Saga'' **arreglos: kaztora (Liz Triangle) **letras: azuki **vocalista: lily-an **género: Mix ** |Eastern Strange Discourse}} **fuente: Highly Responsive to Prayers ** |Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star}} **título original: Lotus Love **fuente: Lotus Land Story ** |Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17}} ** |Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil ** |Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion}} **fuente: Subterranean Animism Disco 2 *01. I've Ever Know feat. Mei Ayakura (05:46) **arreglos: |Koreito Urue}} (Attrielectrock) **letras: yukarino **vocalista: |Ayakura Mei}} **género: House ** |Maple Wise}} **fuente: Mystic Square *02. (04:31) **''Gensokyo Online †The Whereabouts of the Genso-Princesses†'' **arreglos: yohine, |Mizonokuchi Yuma}} (Innocent Key) **letras: |Mizonokuchi Yuma}} **vocalista: |Koko}}, |Ohsera Ai}}, |Nashimoto Yuri}} (Lily Crown), |Meiko Fuji}} **género: Denpa ** |Rigid Paradise}} ** |Old Yuanxian}} **fuente: Ten Desires *03. Prime The Time Warp (04:42) **arreglos: K2 (C-CLAYS) **letras: W*M **vocalista: |Kotohge Mai}} **guitarra: Sassy (kimino-museum) **género: Techno Pop ** |Eastern Judgement in the Sixtieth Year ~ Fate of Sixty Years}} **fuente: Phantasmagoria of Flower View *04. (04:18) **''Battle; Administrator Privilege'' **arreglos: |Sukemeta To Kimyou Na Nakama Tachi}} (Equator) **letras: |Sukemeta}} **vocalista: |Nodoame}}, |Gaku}} **guitarra: |Gaku}}, |Sukemeta}} **voz: |tuuten}} **bajo: |Sukemeta}} **batería: |tuuten}} **synth: |tuuten}} **mix: Wiest **género: Tema de Batalla ** |Eastern Mystical Love Consultation}} **fuente: Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream ** |Spring Lane ~ Colorful Path}} **fuente: Phantasmagoria of Flower View ** |Dichromatic Lotus Butterfly ~ Ancients}} **fuente: *05. 燐火 ～根ノ國～ (04:59) **''Ignis Fatuus ~The Land of Origin~'' **arreglos: |Rokugen Asuke}} ([[六弦アリス|''Rokugen Alice]]) **letras: |Sakurai Anna}} **vocalista: |Sakurai Anna}} **género: Pop ** |Lullaby of Deserted Hell}} **fuente: Subterranean Animism *06. '''to be continued' (03:53) **arreglos: |Gojyo-kai}} (SYNC.ART'S) **letras: |Kuroiwa Satoshi}} (kimino-museum) **vocalista: |Nakamura Meiko}} (Adresse) **guitarra: BB (takrockers!!) **género: Rock **título original: Bad Apple!! **fuente: Lotus Land Story *07. Reason (04:54) **arreglos: |Kirin}} (EastNewSound) **letras: |Kaito}} **vocalista: |Tsubaki}} **género: Proglifting Trance ** |Night Sakura of Dead Spirits}} **fuente: Ten Desires *08. (I Don't Need Any Titles To This Song!) (04:34) **arreglos: Teto (Foreground Eclipse) **letras: Teto **vocalista: |Meramipop}} **guitarra: Siym **screamo: Teto **bajo: Siym **batería: Teto **synth: Teto **género: Metalcore ** |Broken Moon}} **fuente: Immaterial and Missing Power *09. Beyond the Brink (05:07) **arreglos: Coro (TAMAONSEN) **letras: |tensu}}, Romonosov?, ytr **vocalista: |Tamachan}}, Romonosov?, ytr **guitarra: |Yamada Takaoki}} **género: Rock ** |Eastern Mystical Dream ~ Ancient Temple}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *10. Prism (06:41) **arreglos: [[はにーぽけっと|'Honey Pocket']] **letras: |aki}} **vocalista: |aki}} **género: Balada ** |Ghostly Band ~ Phantom Ensemble}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom Disco 3 *01. (05:55) **''But I Couldn't Make it Happen'' **arreglos: RD-Sounds **letras: RD-Sounds **vocalista: |Meramipop}} **género: Pop ** |Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle}} ** |Love-coloured Master Spark}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *02. (04:46) **''Murasa Quest'' **arreglos: |Dobu Usagi}} (dBu music) **letras: |Dobu Usagi}} **vocalista: |yagimix}} **género: Pop ** |Interdimensional Voyage of a Ghostly Passenger Ship}} ** |Captain Murasa}} **fuente: Undefined Fantastic Object *03. (04:04) **''A Base Dream That Makes You Want to Puke'' **arreglos: |Comp}} ([[豚乙女|'BUTAOTOME']]) **letras: |Ranko no Ane}} **vocalista: |Ranko}} **piano: Paprika **género: Pop Rock ** |Alice in Wonderland}} **fuente: Mystic Square *04. Gypsy ways (04:57) **arreglos: IRON-CHINO (IRON ATTACK!) **letras: IRON-CHINO, JED **vocalista: |Isami Mai}} **guitarra: IRON-CHINO **género: Metal ** |Crystallized Silver}} ** |Diao ye zong (withered leaf)}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *05. (04:31) **''The Legend of the Saint ~ Toyosatomimi Festival'' **arreglos: kenya ([[セブンスヘブンMAXION|'Seventh Heaven MAXION']]) **letras: MAKI **vocalista: 3L **género: Juego ** |Starry Sky of Small Desires}} ** |Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator}} **fuente: Ten Desires *06. (04:05) **''How to be brave -The Place for the Cycle-'' **arreglos: |@Groove}} (C-CLAYS) **letras: |Amane Myu}} **vocalista: |Kotohge Mai}} **género: Pop Rock ** |Captain Murasa}} **fuente: Undefined Fantastic Object *07. (04:05) **''Nightflower'' **arreglos: HiZuMi ([[幽閉サテライト|'Yuuhei Satellite']]) **letras: |Kamase-tora}} **vocalista: senya **género: Trance ** |Flowering Night}} **fuente: Phantasmagoria of Flower View *08. (03:56) **''That Which Blooms'' **arreglos: Register6 **letras: |Okahira}}, |ro}} **vocalista: |Okahira}}, mIsAkI **guitarra: |ro}}, ARI2 **screamo: |ro}}, |bata}} **batería: |bata}} **género: Metalcore ** |Faint Dream ~ Inanimate Dream}} **fuente: Lotus Land Story ** |Gensokyo, Past and Present ~ Flower Land}} **fuente: Phantasmagoria of Flower View *09. (03:19) **''Tiger Quest III: And Then to Nirvana'' **arreglos: Silver Forest **letras: Silver Forest **vocalista: |aki}} **género: Eurobeat ** |Higan Retour ~ Riverside View}} **fuente: Phantasmagoria of Flower View *10. (04:50) **''The Twin Goddess of the Mind's Eye'' **arreglos: panoman (SOUND HOLIC) **letras: Blue E **vocalista: Nana Takahashi **género: RPG ** |Satori Maiden ~ 3rd eye}} ** |Last Remote}} ** |Hartmann's Youkai Girl}} **fuente: Subterranean Animism *11. ⑨melodies (06:08) **arreglos: GCHM (GET IN THE RING) **letras: Jell **vocalista: |Mie}} **género: Orquestal ** |A Soul as Red as a Ground Cherry}} ** |Apparitions Stalk the Night}} ** |Lunate Elf}} ** |Tomboyish Girl in Love}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil ** |Illusionary Night ~ Ghostly Eyes}} ** |Stirring an Autumn Moon ~ Mooned Insect}} ** |Song of the Night Sparrow ~ Night Bird}} ** |Deaf to All but the Song}} **fuente: Imperishable Night Categoría:CDs de arreglos Categoría:Comiket 82 Categoría:Toranoana